


And That's How it Started

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, Depression, Drunk Stiles, Gen, Happy Ending, Jerk Derek, M/M, Sad Stiles, Scared Derek, Underage Drinking, breaking up, partys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UnBeta'd.</p><p>Stiles is always doing things he shouldn't be doing, and when Derek gets tired of it and yells at Stiles for the millionth time Stiles snaps. Words hurt. But not as much as Stiles's heart when he can't take them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more fanfic's and other Teen Wolf Stuff!!!
> 
> halestil24.tumblr.com

There was no way out of this one. Nope. Not this time. Stiles stood there and he just listened. Derek had jumped through his window shortly after he got home. They had just taken down a particularly nasty witch who had a thing for fire, and Stiles being Stiles had done something that Derek thought was utterly stupid. 

“You know you could have gotten hurt. You’re just so….” Derek growled. Stiles could feel it more than hear it. “You are an idiot is what you are.” Stiles stood there looking at Derek while his heart slammed into his chest, and his hands clinched. He was pissed. The wolf was about to open his mouth to berate Stiles more, when it happened. Stiles snapped.

“Why? Why? Why did I jump in front of you? Why did I pull you out of the way of the flames? Oh I don’t know…. maybe because it should have been you!” And that was it. Stiles felt like cold hands grew from the floor and grabbed his ankles. Knowing immediately that his words wouldn’t be taken the way they were supposed to be. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab them and crush them to inaudible pieces before they reached Derek’s ears, but god he knew it was too late.

Derek tensed. He looked as though he had been slapped, the hurt in his green eyes was enough to pull Stiles from his stupor and get his mouth working again. “Oh… god… I didn’t… Der-”  
“Save it.” Derek snarled. The sound shook Stiles, the sound was feral. It was the first time Derek had scared him in months. The teen watched as Derek turned and climbed out the window. 

Stiles knew Derek could still hear him when he let out a choking noise. That was the moment he knew that everything they had, everything that they had worked up to to get to this point was shattered. Panic surged up Stiles’ spine, but this wasn’t the same kind of panic he was used to. No this panic was different. His heart slowed to an unbearable rate, his hands shook violently and he lost all feeling in his limbs. 

\----

Stiles laid in his bed, it had been 3 weeks since he watched Derek jump out of his window. It had been 2 weeks since Stiles figured out that Derek didn’t just leave his house, Derek had left Beacon Hills, leaving him and his stupid mouth behind.

He had tried, god did he try. He called Derek, texted Derek, went to the Hale property, went to the loft, the train depot, he even tried to get Isaac to talk to Derek for him. All for Isaac to tell Stiles that Derek was gone. He packed up and left roughly a week after their argument. 

Everyday he waited for Derek to make contact, but he stopped trying to reach out. He stopped trying in his everyday life. “This is what depression looks like.” A voice above him spoke very matter of factly. With a shift of his eyes he saw Lydia standing with her arms crossed, and Allison by her side. Stiles groaned and rolled over. He didn’t want to deal with this shit today.  
“Okay, that’s it. Stiles we are done with you just giving up, you can be depressed but this has to stop. Get up.” Lydia, ever the graceful one. She was firm but Stiles couldn’t help but think of how he was with her at the dance. She gave in then, maybe it was time for him to give in. He could practically hear her glaring. Sure that is not a possible thing, but damn a glare from Lyds could be felt miles away. At this rate his non-existent children will feel it.

He was about to just tell them to get out when there was a warm hand on his shoulder. Allison had sat on the side of the bed, and squeezed his shoulder. “We are having a little party, and we thought it would be good to get you out of the house. Even for half an hour. Please?” Stiles cursed himself, they were right, but he hated that part of it. He hated that he knew they were right.  
“Fine.”

And that is how it started. Lydia and Allison successfully got Stiles out of bed and to their party. The party was great to get Stiles’ mind off of things, until he started drinking. A party at Lydia Martin’s was sure to have alcohol, and he wasn’t disappointed. His dad was going to be at the station so he wouldn’t have to worry about stumbling drunk to his room. 

Stiles was feeling great, he had a few drinks and he and Scott were dominating at beer pong. But as the night started to wind down, and he started to have a few more drinks his mind went back to the thing he was drinking to get away from. Derek. With poor judgement he pulled out his phone, sent a fumbly text, and when there was no reply he called, but he wasn’t surprised when there was no answer. 

Scott must have noticed that Stiles was moping, because suddenly he was in Allison’s new Jetta with a sober Scott behind the wheel in search of curly fries. Stiles was in the front seat, and a giggly Isaac was sitting in the back seat with Danny. 

It happened faster than Scott’s reflexes would be able to correct the car’s movement. A truck slammed into the front passenger side of the car. Stiles didn’t remember much after his head smashed into the window, and Isaac was yelling his name. Everything went black. “Der..”

\-----

Derek woke up sweating. That didn’t usually happen. Not anymore at least. He was tangled in his stiff hotel sheets. The body next to him groaned and he stilled. With a quick glance, he found a tanned woman laying beside him, with blonde hair. “Fuck.” Derek still hadn’t gotten used to Stiles not being the body next to him. Then it hit him. Blonde hair. Kate had blonde hair. Kate was dead, but this wasn’t any better.

Quietly he grabbed his things and left the room, he would check into a new hotel. Sitting in his car Derek checked his phone. He was still a little shaken about the way he woke up, and it didn’t help to find that he had a text message and a few missed calls.

 

With a deep, shaky breath he opened the text. Srry. Srsly… i’m srry… pleassd.. frgv me. Derek didn’t know how to handle it. He missed Stiles, but he was still hurt. Deciding to bite the bullet, again, he opened the voicemail from Stiles. There were no words, just a choking sound, and a shaky breath with the loud thump of music behind him. 

Derek shouldn’t have been surprised by this, but something didn’t feel right about it. The sound tore through him. It would have been better if Stiles would have just rambled into the voicemail, instead he sounded just as messed up as Derek felt. Unable to hold the phone without shaking he turned on the speaker and listened to the other 2 missed voicemails he had. 

“Derek. Man you need to answer your phone. Seriously.” Scott’s voice was panicked, but it wasn’t something that Derek wasn’t used to. Scott panicked about anything, it probably had to do with something stupid. At least that was until he heard the second message from Scott. “Derek…. please… just… It’s Stiles.”

Cold fear flashed through Derek. He didn’t even listen to the message fully, he dialed Scott. “Is he okay?” There was no time for pleasantries. “Derek, I’m… I can’t talk right now. I will send you the information.” With that there was dead air. Scott has just hung up on Derek. He didn’t even answer the question on if his ma… if Stiles was okay. The phone buzzed on the seat of the Camaro where Derek had thrown it.

*Scott.  
There was a car accident. I was driving, the impact was on his side. He is okay but… here is the car. 

The picture Scott sent him made him shift right there in the seat. Eyes blazing red, fangs puncturing his bottom lip, and claws threatening to dig into the screen. The passenger side of the car crunched in toward the engine, mainly on the front fender. What got Derek’s wolf so tense was the spider-web cracks on the passenger window, and the blood on the cracks. Stiles hit his head.

*Derek.  
He is okay but what?

*Scott.  
Derek, he… he won’t wake up.

That was enough. That was enough to send Derek spiralling into a rage so strong. He hadn’t felt like this since Kate. Stiles was not Kate. Stiles was special. Slamming his foot to the floor, he peeled out of the parking lot of the Hotel. He was only 30 minutes out of Beacon Hills, and it would only take him 10 minutes to get to the hospital. 

His eyes searched for the pack when he entered the lobby of Beacon Hills Hospital, but he was slightly relieved when Melissa McCall grabbed his shoulder. “What is wrong with him?” Melissa sighed and pulled him into a corridor. “There is a lot of bruising, no broken bones mainly because he wasn’t sober. The problem is he hit his head pretty good. We are sure he has a concussion, but no other signs of distress. He just… it is like he doesn’t want to wake up.” The last part is what punched Derek in the gut. His body was shaking. “Where is everyone?” 

Melissa shifted her weight to the other foot. “I made them go home. They all smelt of alcohol and I couldn’t have them here, not like that. The Sheriff just went home. He is worried, but his son is medically okay which reassured him.” Derek had always admired the way she held herself in these situations, especially how she handled Scott becoming a werewolf, and the whole Peter issue. “Can I…” Melissa just nodded and lead him to a room, gestured for him to go in and went about her rounds.

Derek was prepared to walk into that room and see a mangled body, but instead he walked into a room that smelt somewhat like Stiles, and chemicals. He didn’t like it. But there was Stiles. Laying there, his heart thumping, chest rising and falling. But the bruise on his forehead, and the stitches were clearly the worst of his injuries. 

His wolf was uneasy watching as Stiles was absolutely still. Unnaturally still. Derek gently and quietly sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Stiles…” He waited as if the boy would just wake up like he used to in the mornings. “I’m so sorry, god just… please… wake up.”

\----

Stiles felt uncomfortable. So uncomfortable. His head hurt like a bitch. But why? He hadn’t drank that much? Oh shit! Everything came crashing back to him. The party, the drinks, calling Derek, and then getting in the car, then nothing. Shit. Stiles knew he must be in the hospital, if the beeping and the bustling noises were anything to go by. He just didn’t want to open his eyes, if his head hurt now it wasn’t going to get better by opening his eyes. 

He heard his father come in, then the pack but he just didn’t want to face them. It wasn’t the same without Derek, and frankly he didn’t want to keep going without Derek. So that was it. That was when Stiles decided he wasn’t going to open his eyes ever again. Sure it was a stubborn move, and his dad would be alone but he had Melissa now, even though they tried to hide it, the boys knew. Stiles always knew. 

It was awkward listening to the doctor tell the Sheriff that there was nothing medically causing this ‘coma like state’, and hearing John huff like he knew exactly what was going on. Somewhere he knew that John understood. Stiles was sure that if the option has been presented to his father that he would have done the same thing after the death of his mother. His father’s soul mate. 

Aside from Melissa coming in and telling him that she needs him to wake up, he just stopped listening to the people that came in. He was sure that he had only been in the hospital a short time, but it would resolve to be longer. On what he presumed was day 2 something changed. The voices were hushed, they were talking amongst themselves and not to him. He tried to listen but it hurt his head too much so he stopped. 

After the third round of nurses coming to check his vitals Stiles knew something was different. The feeling of the room was different. He started to believe it was because he was finally willing his body to shut down. But that wasn’t it. A too warm hand rested on top of his. This touch was different, not like the pack or his dad, or even Melissa. It was a warm heavy weight. That was when he started trying to listen again.

“You have to wake up. You cannot leave me. You are not… wake up… please. I can’t… not without you.” The voice was broken, and shaky. It hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. He knew that voice, better than he knew his own. This was it. His mind finally started playing tricks on him. This wasn’t real. “Please… I can’t… don’t do this to me... not you.” This was real. Stiles knew this had to be real, but why would Derek say these things when he left him so easily before. Then Stiles heard the sob that Derek tried to hold back. In that moment he couldn’t even will himself to die. 

“Don’t do that.” His throat was raw with un-use, and he knew his voice was gravely. Stiles could feel Derek freeze.

“Stiles?” The voice cracked, almost as if he thought he had imagines the words that came out of Stiles’ mouth. “You heard me.” The boy’s voice croaked. “Don’t. Do. That.” With the will he had, Stiles pried open his eyes and looked over to find Derek. He looked like he hadn’t left the hospital since he got here, his shirt was wrinkled, hair a mess, and his eyes were red. Before Stiles could really make a comment about Derek looking like a shaggy dog, Melissa casually walked into the room. 

“Oh my god!” She called for the doctor and practically pounced on Stiles. “How long has he been awake?” Derek just stared at Stiles, shock written on his face giving Melissa her answer. Not long.  
Everything went in a rush after that. The doctor checked him out, Melissa called his father, and they were most likely going to discharge him as soon as his father got there. Which wasn’t long. 

Sometime after that point Stiles had realized that Derek had slipped away, or been pushed away. Which Stiles was not thrilled about. He wasn’t done with the wolf, but it would have to wait. 

\----

The doctor discharged him and the Sheriff took him home. They were quiet in the car. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but more of a comfort and relief. Stiles didn’t want to talk about it, and neither did John. He was just happy his son was coming home, and alive. The two ate dinner together, take out, against Stiles judgement. He protested but the look he got from John was enough to silence him. 

When dinner was done Stile headed up to his room to rest. Once again he was alone, and almost regretting his choice of actually waking up. He sighed in defeat, shut off the light and crawled into his bed. Stiles almost jumped when he heard the knock on his window. Shit. He pulled his still sore body out of bed and absent mindedly walked over to the window and opened it before turning back toward the bed. 

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm gently. The hand was warm, and heavy. Derek. Stiles didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say even. Which was new for him. He didn’t even turn around when Derek started talking, frantically. 

“Stiles, I’m… I’m sorry, don’t.. just don’t do that again. Don’t do that to me again. I can’t lose you. I thought… god I thought I was going to be alone… and it was my fault. I know it was. I freaked out, I wolfed out in the car, and I just… I thought that the last time I would hear your voice was your voicemail and… I couldn’t keep going.” The boy stood stock still. It felt like Deja Vu, but he knew it wasn’t. He couldn’t move. This was all he wanted Derek to say to him, all he wanted Derek to do was just let him explain, but he left. “Please… I’ll… I’ll leave you alone. I just. I need you to say something. Anything, I can’t… I know you probably don’t want me here…”

That was it. Stiles didn’t turn, but he spoke. “I remember the crash, I remember the last thing I said before everything went black. I said your name. I didn’t want to wake up if I couldn’t be with you anymore.” He was met with silence. Stiles would have thought Derek had left if it wasn’t for the pressure of the wolf’s hand on his arm. 

 

And that’s how it started. Stiles turned to look at Derek, wondering what the wolf was really thinking. When his eyes met Derek’s he immediately recognized the pained, fear written across his features. Guilt twisted in his stomach as he watched Derek break in front of him, the way he had broken before. Stiles pulled Derek to him, pressing his face into his neck feeling Derek relax. Although it was only for a moment, then he was tense and pulling away. “Stiles…”

“No. No you are not leaving.” Stiles wasn’t just going to let him walk out again and just disappear. He wouldn’t be able to handle that, not after what he heard Derek say at the hospital. “You might want me to.” Stiles backed away a little so he could look at Derek. The wolf’s head was hung, and he just looked… ashamed? “Why would I want you to leave?” The wolf let out a sigh and just looked at Stiles.

“When I left… I was… I made a stupid mistake. I understand if you hate me for it, and I get it, but you have to know that you are it for me. I didn’t think that I could have a mate, but I do and it scares me. But if you don’t want me because of what I have done… I promise either way there won’t be anyone else.” Stiles just sat there, still. His stillness started to unnerve Derek. He could practically feel Stiles thinking, and he didn’t know if he would like what the teen would have to say. Once again the silence stretched to an uncomfortable point. Derek was about to scream, but all he could get out was “just say something. Yell at me, scream at me something.” 

Stiles couldn’t look at Derek. He processed everything he said, and the pang he felt at knowing Derek had been with someone else was swallowed by hearing the word mate. “I’m.. I’m your mate?” Stiles had a lack of words which was new for him. He was always saying something, and usually with Derek it was the wrong thing. “Did you even hear what I said?” Derek couldn’t believe what was happening. It was like Stiles skipped over the part about him being with someone else. “I did. I don’t care. Not if I am your mate.” 

Once again Stiles pulled Derek to him, and this time he wasn’t going to let him pull away. Not again. Before Derek could protest they were tumbling onto Stiles’ bed, and he was being clung to like the teen had turned into a damn octopus. It was slightly uncomfortable but Derek sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. He would take whatever Stiles dished out to him, and that’s how forever started.


End file.
